VegasBaby
by Sar1305
Summary: When Derek asked Penelope to spend more time with him, they both get a little bit more then they bargained for. Short 1 chapter piece.


**Hi All**

 **This is just a short bit that came into my head one day and I needed to write it down.**

 **Please let me know what you think - I hope you like a little Morgan Garcia fluff**

* * *

They had been given two weeks off. Hotch had demanded that his team be allowed time of, real time without the worry of having to pack up and head back to work. The FBI had bought in a temporary team, so everyone got time off.

Derek Morgan sat in Penelope Garcias apartment, they were getting ready to celebrate their time off with a movie night, Penelope was fussing in the kitchen while Derek flicked through the DVDs trying to find something that caught his eye. He picked up a DVD, the front cover had two people in a red convertible, they looked like they were having the time of their lives. A smile tugged at Derek's lips, he was looking for an excuse to spend every day with Penelope and this would be it. He looked up at her, she had her head down busying herself with the food. She was beautiful even with her hair thrown up messily, even in her house clothes and no make up. He fantasied about taking her clothes off and loving her at least twice a day. He wanted was her, all of her, but she didn't deserve someone like him, she was a goddess and only someone who treated her a such would be good enough for his baby girl, but still he dreamed.  
Penelope felt him starting, and she became suddenly self conscious, she should have left her hair done and make up on. She felt so plain next to him and although he didn't treat her that way, she was not the kind of girl he wanted. She had loved him for a long time, but conceded that they would be nothing more then friends.

"Hey baby girl" Derek said.  
"Mmmm" she said not looking up.  
"Lets do something fun with our time off" he said.  
Penelope chuckled.  
"What movie nights not fun enough?" She said.  
"Anythings fun if I'm with you, but we never get this much time off, maybe we should take a trip" he said.  
She looked up at him as he held up the DVD cover that sparked the idea.  
"Really?" She said not sure what to make of his idea.  
"Yeah come on it will be fun" he said.  
"And where would we go?" She asked playfully  
Derek thought for a moment,  
"Vegas could be fun, we can let our hair down, eat drink and be merry" he said  
She looked at his face shocked to see he was serious.  
"You really want to do this?" She asked.  
"Yes" he said getting to her feet.  
Penelope rolled her eyes, she couldn't believe she was about to say yes and indulge him. She caught herself, of course she would, she would do anything for him, all he has to do was ask.  
"Alright" she said laughing.  
Derek went over to her and squeezed her kissing her cheek quickly,  
"Ok I'm going to go home and pack, I'll be back here at 9" he said  
"What about movie night" she said pouting.  
"I owe you one?" he said more asking her permission rather then telling her.

NEXT DAY EVENING:

Their flight to Vegas has landed about 4pm, they headed to the hotel and put their stuff away before heading out to dinner.

They had started drinking way to early, by the time it hit 7pm they were both giggling and being obnoxiously loud. Penelope was tossing back her fruity drinks like they were lolly water and Derek kept up with beers. They sat at the table watching everyone dancing talking and laughing.  
Derek saw the way Penelope was watching the couples dancing, like she longed to be there, he stood and held out his hand to her.

"Let's go mama" he said.  
Penelope looked at him, unsure of what he wanted.  
"Baby girl come on let's dance" he said.  
She shook her head, she wasn't drunk enough to forget she felt insecure with Derek.  
Derek pouted at her.  
"Come on Penelope come and dance I know you want to" he said grabbing her hands and pulling her to her feet.  
"Fine"'she said giving in as always.  
Derek smiled and kissed her forehead softly. Derek lead her onto the dance floor, there were lots of couples slow dancing to the music. Penelope watched, she didn't think she had any of those moves inside her. Reaching a spot with some room Derek grabbed her by the waist and pulled her in tight so their hips met.  
"Just relax baby girl" Derek said as he gently swayed them. Derek's hands started to creep around her body, she breathed in deeply, she was feeling very turned on by this. She looked up at Derek, watching he looked so relaxed. He lent down and nuzzled in to her neck. She let out an involuntary moan.  
"You like this sweet girl?" He said softly.  
"Well you sure now how to make all hot and flustered" she said smiling. She should have stopped him, but feeling him pay attention to her like that was nice, for a moment she let herself fall hard for Derek Morgan.  
Morgan laughed.  
"I feel so awkward Derek, I'm sorry if I'm embarrassing you" she said into his ear.  
Derek grabbed one of hands and laced his fingers with his. He kissed her hand gently, taking her hand and slowly running it down his chest.  
"Just close your eyes and move with me baby" he said quietly, using his other hand to pulled her tighter in to him, he took the hand he was holding and moved it so it rested on the small of his back. Penelope took this cue and placed her other hand in the same spot on the opposite side.  
"Oh my" she whispered, she felt her cheeks flush, she was so far out of her comfort zone now.  
"You alright princess?" Derek asked smiling at her reaction.  
"Oh i'm more then alright" Penelope answered, "I'm feeling a little save the last dance sugar"  
She rested her head on his chest. Derek let's his hands roam around her body again, all the while making sure they stayed a close together as possible. He slowly felt Penelope relax under his arms. Looking down he smiled at her. He lent down and whispered in her ear  
"Thank you baby girl" he said.  
Garcia looked at him.  
"What for angel?"'she asked.  
"For stepping out of your comfort zone to make me happy" he answered,  
"Aww sugar, I would do anything to make you happy, I love you, you know. Besides, I'm secretly enjoying having your hands all over me" she said giggling.

The night wore on and they continued to drink and dance. The both of them found it harder and harder to keep the feelings they had been hiding all these years away.  
After many more drinks, the pair started their next round on the dance floor, some how there bodies got closer each time. Loosing his control and judgement Derek lent down and kissed her neck, without thinking Penelope arched her neck to allow him access, then he kissed her jaw line and then her lips. He kissed her softly at first, to drunk to consider the consequences. She didn't resist and he deepened the kiss, Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck so they could be as close as possible. Derek continued to increase the intensity, and Penelope didn't back away. They were so caught up in the moment that background faded away, until they felt like the only ones on the dance floor, their drunken state allowed the release of years of tension and unspoken feelings. After awhile they need air and pulled apart, giggling like teenagers. Penelope's heart fluttered, his kiss was so passionate, so loving.  
"Oh my darling" Garcia said pulling away "I love you Derek Morgan"  
Morgan brushed some stray hairs from her face.  
"Penelope Garcia, I love you to. So much" Morgan lent in and kissed her again.

THE NEXT MORNING:

Penelope eyes shot open, her head was heavy and her eyes struggled to focus. She grabbed her glasses from the night stand and looked around. She was in the hotel room, she breathed out. She tried to remember how she got home, the last thing she remembered was Derek's kiss, she touched her lips, that was a kiss to end all kisses and no amount of alcohol could make her forget that.  
Her heart stopped in her chest, as she realized she didn't remember much after it. She looked down at herself, she was completely naked. She rolled towards the middle of the bed but there was no one there. She sat up looking around, she heard the shower, she hoped it was just Derek. She lent back against the head board breathing deeply trying to remember what had happened. She heard the bathroom door open and watch as Derek walked out in only a towel. She groaned as he grinned at her.  
"Morning" she said awkwardly. He didn't answer straight away, instead he walked to the end of the bed falling to his knees crawled up to her so he was over body.  
"Morning Mrs Morgan" he said kissing her. She gasped under his kiss but allowed him to keep going. Torn between her desire to taste his lips and her want to know more about what he just said. After he pulled away for air she got her chance to ask.  
"Derek" she whispered "what happened last night?" Not certain she wanted to remember.  
"I don't remember a lot" he said honestly "but I remember kissing you and likening it"  
Penelope was so confused.  
"Yes I remember that" she said trying to fight back the childish grin.  
"But what did you just say before?" She asked.  
Derek grinned and picked up her left hand, and for the first time noticed a shining diamond on her hand. Her gasp this time was louder, verging on a scream. She didn't know how to react, all her dreams and fantasies ended in her being Mrs Morgan, but this was not how she expected it to happen.  
"What have we done" Penelope exclaimed.  
She saw hurt in Derek's face, genuine hurt. It was strange to her, it was like he wanted this.  
"Baby girl we got married" he said not sure how this would go, if she was to turn around now and reject him, he would be crushed.  
"Yes hot stuff I see that but I don't remember that at all" she said  
"Me either" he said quietly "but I woke up with this ring on my finger" he said holding up his hand, "and the marriage licence is signed over there on the table"  
Penelope groaned, this was bad.  
"Baby girl" Derek said still staring down at her. "I know this probably isn't the right way to go about it and I never imagined we would be married this way" he was going to say more but Penelope interrupted.  
"Wait you've imagine us married?" She said shocked.  
Derek smiled at her, he lent down, taking the chance she wouldn't push him away and kissed her softly. He pulled back smiling.  
"Yes" he said "for years. I love you Penelope. And maybe if I had of had the guts to tell you before we wouldn't be here, but I'm not going to say I'm not happy we are"  
"Oh" Penelope said still trying to process what was going on.  
She watched Derek's face change.  
"You don't feel the same?" He said "I'm sorry, we can get divorced I won't hold you to anything, I should have know. I'm not good enough for you"  
Penelope's heart raced, that's not what she wanted to convey but she was struggling for words. Instead she lifted her hands and grabbed his head pulling him towards her. She kissed his lips with as much love and passion as she could muster.  
Once they had run out of air she pulled back smiling.  
"I love you too" she paused grinning "husband"  
"Yeah we're going to do this?" Derek asked making sure he was hearing her right.  
"Yeah" she agreed. Derek grinned he lent down and placed a quick kiss on her lips touching her cheek at he did, he then traced kisses down her neck and across her collar bone. He moved down her body. Penelope giggled, he looked back up her lovingly.  
"I love you, wife" he said before turning his attention back to her body.

Later the two of them lay curled up together, Penelope was laying with her head on Derek's chest, one hand laced with Derek's resting on his chest by her head. Derek's other hand was wrapped around Penelope gently rubbing her back.  
"I wonder if it was that good last night" Penelope said laughing.  
"I'll guess we'll never know" Derek said kissing the top of her head. He smiled loving the way she fit so perfectly into her body like she was his missing puzzle piece that completed him.  
"What are we going to do about work?" Penelope asked.  
Derek groaned there was a chance one of them would have leave the team.  
"We'll have to talk to Hotch" he said "I don't think we could keep it a secret for long"


End file.
